


The day Nygma finally broke

by Issysolacenovak



Series: Edward Nygma's awkward love life [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Crying Nygma, Ed is just a nerdy lil boy, Ed isnt insane, Ed's mortified, Ed's still in forensics, F/M, Jim and Harvey feel like they have to protect Ed at all costs, M/M, Penguin is a protective boy, Penguin'd the bash boy in the relationship, Poor Ed, adorable Edward Nygma, very sad Ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issysolacenovak/pseuds/Issysolacenovak
Summary: Ed has finally gotton to the point where he leaves his final note for Kristen. (No, not a suicide note. No) He is then humiliated in front of the entire presinct when some of the letters he wrote are read aloud. Penguin makes it his mission to make sure his boyfriend gets revenge.





	The day Nygma finally broke

Ed giggled happily as he silently slipped the note onto Mrs. Kringle’s desk. This was probably the best poem he’s written.  
Yep. This was one of the best things he’d ever written her. He smiled to himself and left the file room, skipping down to the forensic lab. He settled down into his chair and began looking over the fingerprints on a large Hacksaw.  
“Well aren’t you curious.” He smirked looking down at the end of the handle to see a peculiar blue stain.

He nearly ran from the lab to show Jim and Harvey his findings.  
“Detective!”he smiled, breathing heavily from running.  
“Take a breath Ed. What’s up?” Harvey asked. Ed nodded, and finally slowed his breathing back to normal.  
“I found out that-“ he began before being interrupted by a group of people laughing loudly down the stairs. The detectives and Edward looked over the railing to see what the commotion was.  
“What’s going on?” Jim barked, seeming frustrated at the loud commotion and lack of working.  
“Oh nothing,” A tall man chuckled. Ed immediately realized it was the man who had been flirting with Mrs. Kristen all month. Eric Dare.  
“We just found this amazing poetry.” He went on. The group of cops Beirut into laughter. Ed’s polite smile fell off his face.  
“Hey everyone! Let’s all gather ‘round and hear this!” Eric shouted. The remaining cops in the station all turned their attention to the man. Even Captain Essen came out of her office to see what was going on.  
“Roses are red,” He was already laughing, “Violets are blue, your hair reminds me of an open flame. And your eyes sparkle like morning dew.” He finished. The room let out small laughs.  
“Who knew Miss. Kringle was so popular.” Eric chuckled loudly. Kristen blushed next to him, but smiled happily next to him.  
“Signed,” Eric went on, Ed felt himself begin to inch backwards toward the back rooms.  
“Edward Nygma.” He finished. The room went quiet and all turned to look at him. He gulped and foe this entire face turn red. He felt tears spring to his eyes and ran from the room. 

He was now in his lab. It was safe here, nice and safe. Away from all the other people. He knew some people had stuck their heads in here to see if was in here, but never actually came into the room. The entire station was probably either searching the precinct for him. Not because they cared, but more so they could laugh at him. He wa under his desk at the moment, Head buried in his arms as he sobbed. Who knew working in a police station would turn out exactly like high school? He licked us salty lips and let out another sob. Everyone already knew he was a freak, now they knew he was a freak who stalked some poor girl in the files room.  
“Hello?” He heard someone say. He peered up through a crack in his desk to see Jim and Harvey standing in the doorway, they seemed to be a little more rugged than usual and Jim was sporting a large gash on his forehead.What on earth had he been doing? Oh yeah! Ed had a lead. As much as he wanted to stay under here forever, there was a murderer out there.  
“Detectives.” He said, failing an attempt at a polite smile.  
“Why were you under you desk?” Harvey asked.  
“I dropped my pencil.” Ed lied.  
“Ed...have you been crying?” Jim frowned.  
“No, I am one hundred percent fine. “ He fake grinned.  
“Nygma-“ Harvey began.  
“I found a lead on the Grayson case. I might have found their hideout..” he smiled, dragging the large weapon out and several different pieces of notebook paper with notes.  
“Now, at the very end on the handle there's this odd substance. I ran a DNA search on it, and it came back as very expensive acrylic paint. There are only two places in Gotham that sell such an expensive paint.” Ed explained, handing Jim a sheet with the two addresses.  
“We have two different storage facilities on the west. You two head out, and bring home our suspect.” Ed smiled.  
“Great work, Ed.” Jim nodded, bringing a hand on Edward's Shoulder. Ed cleared jos threat and moved over to his work table, picking up a vile of the tested paint.  
“Do you wanna talk later Nygma?” Harvey asked. Ed didn't even glance up,  
“I'm very busy. And you are too.” He said. The two men exchanged glances before heading out of the room. Ed looked over at the shut door, feeling his bottom lip tremble before bursting into tears and burrowing his head in his arms.

“Nygma?” A voice called, startling him awake. He looked over to see captain Essen in the doorway, her arms crossed.  
“Yes, ma’am?” He smiled politely, rubbing his sore chin which had been crushed into his notebook when he had fallen asleep.  
“Why are you still here?” She asked, stepping into the room.  
“I was testing if it was possible for the Getting’s murderer to be able to escape in only ten minutes.” He said, standing up and grabbing several different, used notebooks and shoving them in his bag.  
“It's three am, Ed. Your shift ended at 9.” Essen frowned.  
“I needed to finish this.” He licked his lips, shrugging on his coat.  
“Well, you need to go home, and sleep Nygma.” She smiled kindly.  
“Roger that captain.” He saluted.  
“Ed,” She sighed, “I'm sorry about what happened earlier.”  
He froze with his back to her,  
“I suspended Dare. After I practically pried Gordon and Bullock off of him.” She laughed.  
“What did they do?” He asked.  
“Well,” She began, “After you ran out of the room,”

“What the hell was that?” Jim yelled at the man.  
“What?” Eric laughed.  
“Why would you read that? Give me that!” Alvarez snapped, reaching for the letter.  
“Did you not see how funny that was? He was practically crying!” Dare snorted, pulling the note just outside the reach of the other man.  
“No he wasn't. He just left because you're an asswhole.” Gordon growled.  
“Jim-”. Harvey whined.  
“Nygma’s a perv, Gordon. Do you know how many notes he's left for Mrs. Kringle?” Dare asked.  
“I don't care-” Jim began before Eric walked over to his desk and picked up a folder.  
“Thank you Mrs. Kringle for the pencil.” He read off the first note, flipping then to the next note,  
“What happens once in a minute, twice in a moment, and never in a thousand years?” He licked his thumb and flipped to the next one. Jim was practically red in the face from anger.  
“I'm very sorry if I've been bothering you. I know I'm weird, and have been irritating you since I started having a dumb crush on you. I'm sorry I act so strange, but that's how I am. So I have to say...I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone from now on. I've actually moved on and found someone else.  
-Edward Nygma.

The room quieted, no sound except the steam that was coming out of Jim’s ears, since Harvey had to hold him back by the arms, after the first line he read.  
“He wrote that? When?” Kristen asked, taking the note.  
“I uh, found it on your desk this morning.” Eric shrugged.  
“You went through my desk? You are the pervert, Eric! You are disgusting!” She fumed.  
“But-” he began.  
“No! Don't even try to defend yourself! Mr. Nygma has been nothing, but sweet and kind. You are terrible!” She yelled.  
“I-” He Gasped.  
“Detective Dare, I'm actually very happy to say, you are suspended.” Essen cut in.  
“On what grounds?” He shouted.  
“On the grounds that you have been going through another coworker’s personal items.” She smirked.  
“What? I was just keeping her protected from that loser! Dare shouted.  
“That's it!” Harvey snapped. He released Jim from his grasp, and like a trained dog, Jim ran forward and punched Eric in the face. Harvey joined in, when his friends tried to attack Jim with his back turned. Soon the entire precinct was in an all out brawl. Kristen had even joined in and was slapping one of Eric’s friends across the face.  
“What on earth is going on here?” Someone gasped from the entryway. Everyone stopped and looked up. The penguin stood their, shock written across his face.  
“Mr. Cobblepot, I am so sorry you had to see this.” The captain apologized, walking up to him, her hair in a messy ponytail and her jacket tied sloppily around her waist.  
“Uh…” He stared at the bloody cops, all picking themselves off of one another.  
“Did you need something Penguin?” Jim asked, walking over with a rave bloody hash in his forehead.  
“I was...uh…” He stuttered, struggling to remember why he had come. He glanced over at Detective Bullock who had handcuffed another man to a chair.  
“I needed help with something. I was looking for Edward Nygma...I think I'll just come back tomorrow when you all aren't so...preoccupied.” He looked the room over, and turned to walk away.  
“What do you need with Nygma?” Essen asked. Oswald didn't answer and continued hobbling out, only raising a hand to acknowledge she had spoken.  
“That was weird.” Jim commented.  
“Yeah,” Eric agreed, “Who knew Nygma was dating monster.”  
“You little-” Jim snapped and lunges for Eric again.

“That all seems very farfetched.” Ed frowned.  
“What do you mean?” Essen asked.  
“Jim punched someone for me? And Harvey? And half of the station? And you?” He questioned.  
“Ed, you are one of us. Anyone messes with you, they mess with us.”  
Ed turned to finally look at her,  
“Thank you Captain. I think I'm gonna head home.” He smiled.  
“Have a nice night, Nygma.” She grinned back. He was to the doorway when she asked,  
“What did Penguin want from you?”  
He merely raised his hand, like Oswald had and walked out.

“So I heard that you came to visit me at work, Ozzie.” Ed purred into the phone.  
“Well I tried! What the hell was going on there?!?” Oswald snapped.  
“Well, Officer Dare kind of...he, um, he sorta read a few embarrassing letters I wrote to Mrs. Kringle awhile back.” He blushed.  
“He did what?!?” Oswald shrieked.  
“Os, it's okay. He was suspended, and everyone actually stood up for me.” He grinned.  
“That's why James had such a nasty cut. But-it doesn't matter Ed! I am going to find this man and make. Him. Pay.” Oswald hissed. Ed made a sound as he was going to protest but just then Gordon, Bullock, and Dr. Thompkins came into the lab.  
“Don't do that, darling. I gotta go, talk to you later.” He said, turning his attention back to Oswald.  
“Is James there? Is he sporting another rugged look? Or does he have that whole clean cut thing going on? Not that I don't love you and your clean ways. I absolutely enjoy nipping at those sexy sweater vests.” Os asked, causing Ed to blush,  
“That is very inappropriate! Stop it, I'm at work.” He whisper yelled.  
“Whatever, Nygma. I'll call you later, love you.” Oswald sang.  
“I love you too.” Ed smiled before hanging up.  
“Looks like you really did find someone else, Nygma.” Harvey chuckled, sitting down on a stool near Lee’s desk.  
“Yes.” Ed smiled, turning back to what he had been doing while talking to Oswald.  
“Dr. Tompkins? Can you hand me that earlobe?” He asked, gesturing to a small tray full of body parts while looking over a body on the table.  
“So, who's the lucky lady?” Lee chirped, pulling on a pair of plastic gloves and handing over the ear. Ed chuckled, thinking of how Oswald would react when he later told him that Dr. Tompkins had mistaken Os’s voice on the phone, for a woman’s.  
“What's so funny?” Harvey demanded.  
“It's not a woman, you two.” Jim laughed.  
The two looked at him surprised.  
“Jim! You just beat up another cop for calling Nygma a loser! Now you're calling him gay?” Harvey gasped.  
“Oh no, he's right. And I'm not gay.” Ed answered.  
“But...what?” Harvey croaked.  
“Who are you dating, Ed?” Jim raised an eyebrow at him.  
“I keep my young between my legs, and I swim in the ice, I have feathers yet I can't fly and I can't walk right. What am I?” Ed asked. Oh great. He Was back to telling riddles.  
“An ostrich?” Harvey guessed.  
“...No.”  
“A chicken?” Jim asked.  
“Nope.”  
“Uhh-I GOT IT! You're a penguin!” Lee shouted.  
“Yes.” Ed smiled.  
“...Wait.” Jim froze


End file.
